


The Return of the Angel

by AngelWaves



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole gets brutally hurt, Waverly with wings, Wayhaught Reunion, feathers are kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWaves/pseuds/AngelWaves
Summary: A gush of wind came crashing to the ground and little clump of boots hit the hot concreate of the road. A flash of white was blinding Nicole’s eyes as she tried to determine what the figure was that was now standing in front of the shooters. Nicole was losing consciousness as more blood left her body. Nicole prayed that she would be able to survive this, for Waverly’s sake and so she would be able to see her angel again. The shooting had stopped and the white figure was now moving towards Nicole. Nicole tried to move but she was too injured to even think of moving her legs to try and get away. The figure had now reached Nicole and Nicole was trying to determine who it was now being able to slightly see their face. Before Nicole realised, her eyes closed as she was now fully unconscious and on the brink of death.





	The Return of the Angel

Bullets flying in from all directions, Nicole hid behind her cruiser to block the bullets from getting her. She saw a clearing between her car and the next just a little over to the left. She paced herself as there was a metre gap between both the cars and she knew that this is the most vulnerable spot to run past as the side of her body would be exposed to the shooters.

She only had on her uniform with a bulletproof vest over the top as she was on the way back to the station when she got the call from Wynonna that there was a gang on the far left of town that had started shooting at civilians. Nicole had made a sharp u-turn on the long highway that travelled into Purgatory from the outskirts of the Ghost River Triangle. What she didn’t expect was that she would be doing this alone, Wynonna was too busy trying to find a way to get Waverly out of the Garden and that many of Nicole’s deputies were not willing to take on this gang as they had an army of about 15.

All Nicole could think about was that she had to survive this so she could get back to the station to help Wynonna find her beloved fiancé. Nicole thought about what it would be like if Waverly had found her own way out of the Garden and was on her way back to Purgatory, ready to be united with the ones that love her so dearly. Both Waverly and Doc were gone and there was nothing any of the team could do about it. They didn’t have magical powers to get their beloved ones out of the Garden because the ones with the powers were stuck in the Satan trap within the woods. Nicole had made a few trips into the woods to the stairs where Waverly was taken from. She has left a pink fluffy blanket at the bottom of the stairs and sat there for hours wondering if she would ever see her Waverly again?

Nicole pulled herself together and reloaded Waverly’s shotgun that she had taken from the Homestead to remind her of her wonderful fiancé. She was crouched down below the car's window and quickly got up to her feet so she could make the run to the other cruiser so she could get a better aim at the shooters. She was halfway to the other car when she felt the worst sort of pain in the side of her. She collapses in the clearing of the two cars, exposed to the shooters trying to shoot her. Her hand went to the side of her body and found the place where she has been shot. Blood was flowing out of the side of her ribs and Nicole was in so much pain. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the continuous pain being added to her body as more bullets came piercing into her. Nicole was in agony and it was too overwhelming for her to even scream for help.

A gush of wind came crashing to the ground and little clump of boots hit the hot concrete of the road. A flash of white was blinding Nicole’s eyes as she tried to determine what the figure was, that was now standing in front of the shooters. Nicole began to lose consciousness as more blood left her body. Nicole prayed that she would be able to survive this, for Waverly’s sake and so she would be able to see her angel again. The shooting had stopped and the white figure was now moving towards her. Nicole tried to move but she was too injured to even think of moving her legs to try and getaway. The figure had now reached her and she was trying to determine who it was, as she was able to slightly see their face. Before Nicole realised, her eyes closed as she was now fully unconscious and on the brink of death.

The figure had wrapped it’s wing-like arms around Nicole and lifted her up. The figure then placed a kiss on Nicole’s lips and whispered into her ear.

“I’m here baby, I came back.”

Nicole then experienced a butterfly feeling in her unconscious state, and she knew only one person could make her feel this way… Waverly.

Waverly lifted up Nicole and flew her away from the shooters, she needed to get her to safety and the closest safe haven was the Homestead. Flying over Purgatory was something Waverly could get used to. Having wigs has been a blessing, she had grown them in the Garden to keep her warm, due to her not having any blankets or her Nicole. She cried so much in the Garden as she had no one with her because Doc had been sent to an entirely different part of the Garden and could never reach Waverly. Throughout her time in the Garden, she had trained herself to properly use her new-found wings as they were very different for her. She hadn’t acquired them when her father was still alive so he was never able to teach her. 

Waverly held onto Nicole tightly as she travelled in the direction of the Homestead, Nicole was horribly injured and Waverly needed to get somewhere safe so she could heal her. Waverly looked down towards the ground to try and locate her home that she had missed for so long. She looked towards a small wooden house with a barn not too far from it. She smiled, she was so grateful to finally be out of the Garden and back with the person she loves so dearly. She slowly floated to the ground as she didn’t want to drop Nicole and risk hurting her anymore. Waverly then carried her inside, she kicked open the door as it was locked, she knew she would have to fix it once Nicole was healed. She carried Nicole up the stairs and into her missed bedroom. She opened the door to her bedroom and laid Nicole on her bed. Waverly then let her wings relax back into her back as she went to unbutton Nicole’s uniform shirt. She unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it off the unconscious redhead, she threw the shirt towards the doorway as she would deal with cleaning it later. She looked down to Nicole’s wounds and sighed, there was so much blood that was surrounding the bullet wounds.

Waverly put her hands above the wounds and closed her eyes, transferring healing energy into Nicole. The bullets lifted out and rested on the bed and the blood was starting to disappear as the healing began. She opened her eyes and saw that the wounds had closed up. Nicole had no scaring and was starting to wake up. Waverly quickly covered Nicole in a blanket so she wouldn’t get cold and headed downstairs to get Nicole some water to wake up to. Waverly entered the kitchen remembering all the funny memories she had in there with the gang. She couldn’t wait to see them again, Wynonna, Jeremy, Robin and Nedley. She had no idea where Doc had gone and she hopes that he made it out of the Garden like her, when the solar eclipse happened again. Waverly grabbed a glass out of the top cupboard in the kitchen and walked over to the sink to fill the glass up with some water. She then walked over to the pantry and had spotted a box of donuts on the first shelf. She opened the box and got out the vanilla dipped donut. She walked over to the bench and set down the donut and then bent down and reached into the small shelving underneath the bench to get a little plate to put the donut on.

Waverly placed the donut on the plate and took both that and the glass of water back up to her bedroom, where her fiancé was currently sleeping. She pushed open her door quietly so she wouldn’t wake Nicole, but when she bought her head up to look towards the bed Nicole was gone. She looked around to see if her uniform was still on the ground and it was. Waverly sighed, thankful for Nicole still being in the house. She walked over to the bedside table and put down both the plate with a donut and the glass of water. She then walked over to her dresser and examined all the photos that she had put up after Willa died and she took her room. She picked up the framed photo of Nicole that had been moved from her bedside table to the dresser as she wanted to change up her bedroom, yet that was cut short due to the Bulshar fight on the Homestead. Waverly smiled to herself as she looked at the photo of Nicole in that beautiful purple dress that she had worn to the ball that Bobo hosted. Waverly knew after she saw Nicole like that she would be with her forever. It clicked that night that Waverly had found such a beautiful and loyal partner. She was never going to let Nicole go and that they would be together until death do us part. Waverly was bought out of her daydream when she heard a creak coming from the bedroom door, she looked up and was met with a pair of memorising brown orbs. Waverly smiled, she couldn’t believe she was with her Nicole again.

Nicole was star struck, she has no idea how Waverly was standing opposite her right now, but she didn’t care. All she wanted to do was leap forward and capture those delicious lips of Waverly’s and never let go. Nicole leapt forward and pulled Waverly into her, they connected their lips and moved to each other’s rhythm. The kiss started off slow and meaningful but soon got faster and heated. Waverly’s hands her messing around in Nicole’s short red hair tugging on the strands to try and bring her closer. Nicole started moving towards the bed guiding Waverly while she moved. Nicole then picked up Waverly as she was not satisfied by Waverly not being close enough. Nicole then carried Waverly towards the bed and laid her down once they reached the foot of the bed. Nicole was only in her black bra and black police pants, admiring the angel beneath her, who was still in the clothes that she was wearing when she was taken away. Nicole climbed on top of Waverly pinning her hands above her head. Nicole had missed Waverly so much and she was ready to make Waverly feel special again. Nicole started grinding her hips into Waverly, creating some friction between the two, to relieve what she’d been yearning for the last 6 months.

She could hear Waverly’s muffled moaning in her mouth as she grinded on her. Nicole’s hands let go of Waverly’s wrists and removed Waverly’s white jacket. She then moved down to the hem of Waverly’s cropped lace top, that defined her boobs so well. Nicole broke the kiss for a moment and looked into Waverly’s eyes, which were full of lust and want.

“I missed you so much” Nicole breathed.

“I missed you too, baby” Waverly smiled.

Nicole dipped her head back down and connected her lips with Waverly’s exposed neck. Waverly moaned at the contact and drew her hands down to Nicole’s waistline, she reached the top of Nicole’s work trousers and unbuttoned then, pushing them down the redhead’s legs. Nicole was now just in her underwear and bra. Nicole then pulled off Waverly’s top and was exposed to the breasts that she has missed so much, she reached around to unclip Waverly’s bra, it falling from her shoulders and tossed across the room towards the door. Nicole then moved her way down to Waverly’s pink trousers. Nicole unbuttoned them and pulled them down Waverly’s legs then tossing them in the same direction as the bra. Nicole sat up admiring the angel beneath her. She loved Waverly so much and couldn’t wait for the day, they walk down the aisle. Nicole trailed her fingers over Waverly’s toned abs and down towards her lace underwear. Nicole dipped her fingers under the waistline and pulled down the garment. Waverly was now fully naked beneath her and she loved the sight. Nicole had missed this and her so much. The many sleepless nights that Nicole has experienced due to not having Waverly by her side. She would always wake up to a cold patch next to her because Waverly was never there. Now that she had Waverly back she would never let her go. While Nicole was busy daydreaming, she hadn’t noticed that Waverly had switched their positions. Now Waverly was on top, grinding into Nicole. Nicole moaned at the contact, she was not going to fight this, she was going to let Waverly take the reins tonight.

Waverly started to grind faster and she was beginning to lose control and she had missed this contact for so long. What she hadn’t noticed was that her wings had released. Nicole stared at her with her eyes wide. Waverly slowed down and looked at Nicole with a concerned look.

“What is it?” Waverly asked worriedly.

All Nicole could comprehend was a point towards the wings. She was star-struck, the wings were so white and beautiful and then it hit her, Waverly was the one who had saved her. Waverly looked behind her realising that her wings had appeared. She smiled, as she realised that her wings liked to show up unexpectedly, usually when she was thinking about Nicole.

“You saved me” Nicole choked out.

Waverly looked back towards the redhead, smiling.

“Yes, I heard the shooting happening from above, and saw that someone was in trouble.” Waverly exclaimed.

“I didn’t notice it was you until I landed.” Waverly continued letting a tear fall down her face.

Nicole sat up, so Waverly was in her lap, she then reached up to Waverly’s face and wiped the tear away from Waverly’s cheek.

“You are extraordinary” Nicole breathed, falling more in love with the angel in front of her.

“I love you” Waverly smiled into Nicole’s hand.

“I love you too, baby” Nicole moved closer to give Waverly a kiss.

They pulled a part and rested their foreheads against each other. Waverly then pushed Nicole back onto the bed and wrapped her wings around the taller woman as Nicole slid two fingers into her. Waverly rested her hands onto Nicole’s hips while she enjoyed what her fiancé was doing to her. Waverly moved her hips faster as Nicole was moving her fingers in and out enjoying the noises that were coming from Waverly’s mouth. The wings wrapped around her kept the moment beautiful as well as intimate and exclusive.

“I’m coming” Waverly screamed.

Nicole slowed down her hand movement helping Waverly ride out her high. Nicole then went to pull out her fingers but Waverly stopped her.

“No stay, I like feeling you inside me,” Waverly said looking into Nicole’s eyes.

Nicole nodded and bought Waverly down towards her with her free hand. Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder, keeping her wings wrapped around them to keep them warm, as she wasn’t bothered getting under the blankets. Nicole wrapped her free hand around Waverly’s back just beneath her wings, keeping her secure. Nicole kissed the smaller girl’s forehead and smiled. She was happy that Waverly was back in her arms. She had missed her so much, she wouldn’t be able to handle another day without her. She looked up towards the ceiling and thanked whatever higher power that brought her girl back to her.

“Oh, and Waverly, my answer to your question is yes” Nicole whispered. 

“Really?” Waverly replied looking up into Nicole’s eyes.

“Yes baby, I will marry you”. Nicole smiled and gave Waverly a kiss.

She pulled back and rested her chin on Waverly’s head, bringing her closer. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, with the girl of her dreams in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, with a new one shot! I know I have been gone for so long and I rarely update! Well that's what happens when you are one year away from graduating high school! Haha anyway here is my latest story my loves!


End file.
